MEGAlovania
by creeperkiller
Summary: What would happen if sans had human souls? art by raina0918
1. Chapter 1

**MAJOR SPOILERS ARE AHEAD IF YOU WISH TO PLAY UNDERTALE DO THAT BEFORE YOU READ THIS.**

* * *

 **entering judgment hall on genocide.**

 **POV frisk/chara**

As I walked into the hallway with soaring ceilings stained glass windows and beautiful pillars I saw a save point. I grasped it in my hands and saved my file _why does it matter_ I asked myself _I've been easily killing everybody thus far._

I started walking towards the end eagerly awaiting the next battle, eagerly awaiting to Kill. As I was around the middle of the hallway I heard a voice "heya," that comedian "you've been busy, huh?"

"You have no idea," I replied

"so, i've got a question for ya," he continued "do you think that even the worst person can change? that everybody can be a good person if they just try?"

I stepped forward itching to kill somebody, hand on the gun I stole from those losers in the alley. "heh heh heh heh..." he laughed grimly "all right. well, here's a better question, do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next."

"yeah like you could give a bad time to me to me I killed your brother no problem, lazy bones, what makes you think you could do better?" I asked as I stepped forward.

He ignored my question "welp. sorry, old lady," he said as if he were talking to somebody else "this is why I never make promises." And we went into a battle.

"It's a beautiful day outside the birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days like these, kids like you" he said serenely "SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL."

He launched me into a volley of attacks 1st slamming me into the ground and sending bones up to inpale me then I had ti dodge through a whole tunnel of bones finally he shot FREAKING LASERS at me forcing me to retry, when I attacked him on my second try he moved out of the way and said "what? you think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"

This continued until I finally landed a hit on him he died in one hit _I did it, I FINALLY KILLED SANS!_ I thought

"So I guess that's it, huh?" He croaked "just... don't say I didn't warn ya"

I heard a rolling sound heading towards Sans I looked and it was two glass cylinders with... souls in them. My eyes widened and I dove to try to keep them from him but I was to late he smashed the glass and absorbed the souls then the other four just seemed to fly to him.

There was a brilliant flash of light and when the spots in my eyes cleared there was Sans glowing, "You remember how I said you would have a bad time?" He asked "that was like cake compared to what comes next"

* * *

 **I know I said my next story would be a prequel to five nights of horror still nobody voted on the poll but I got inspiration for this one see ya next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. This is the second part of MEGAlovania yes the capitalization was intentional. ENJOY**

* * *

"heh heh heh... you look scared, I would be scared if I were you too. It's too late to give up now I gave you your chance," he said looking at his feet "LETS GO YOU DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!" at the last few words he looked up one eye an orange fire the other blue.

a more intense version of megalovania started playing "you first let's see what you got" he said.

 _This guy is such an idiot_ I thought. I pulled my arm back as far as I could and stabbed him as hard as possible he didn't move, but it seemed to phase right through him. Then I heard a voice from behind me "Hey bud, I knew you _missed_ me" only one person could make such a bad pun.

I turned around to see sans still very much alive, well... as alive as a skeleton can be. He smirked "my turn,"

He lifted his hand and I saw my soul turn blue. _This attack?_ I thought _I can handle this._ He started thrashing me around wildly like at the end of the normal battle but with bones popping up then I heard a familiar sound, the sound of Gaster blasters charging while I was still being thrown around. I looked and saw that there were six all pointed at the center my heart turned red once more and they all fired at one time and started spinning around in a circle around the battle field.

once that attack was over I had fifteen HP left, but his turn wasn't over. With a wave of his hand my soul started flashing green red and blue but instead of the spears undyne made me block he used Gaster blasters AND when it changed red or blue I had to dodge. Needless to say I died.

At first I was freaking out about what had happened, _how am I going to do this_ I asked myself _I really hope he didn't learn his lesson about using his most powerful attack first._ With a sigh I reached out to my save point and in a flash of light I was back to the battle not the battle in which he had the souls but the first one.

"that expression your wearing... it's not what would be a reaction to any of my current attacks" he said "It's a look of pure horror, I'd say I got an upgrade, am I right? Maybe some souls?"

I shook my head and chuckled "your ability to perceive so much from a mere facial expression amazes me,"

"heh heh heh nice to know you can talk kid, you usually just wordlessly and emotionlessly go up and kill everyone, whether they're in you path or not," he said glumly "I could go into more detail if you'd like, for example I'd say you didn't get past my secon- no _first_ attack, and now you looking at me with an expression that says ' _HOW THE HECK DOES HE DO THIS!'_ "

I heard a voice in my head _allow him to elaborate every time?_ "Um, no thanks, let's just get to the part where I kill you, oh and by he way," I smiled remembering something from long ago, "I am the legendary fart master!" That surprised him enough for me to stab him without him dodging.

"heh... heh... heh, so... i was right about us being friends in another timeline," he croaked "so tell me, why did you reset? Why did you throw that away? Why take away our happy ending, just to come back and kill all the friends you made?"

"why do we do anything? Curiosity. Do you know how many times I did that same thing? At first I let you have your perfect happy ending until I was on my death bed I want ready to die there was so much I wanted to try so I reset" I told him, "i expiremented did everything until this was the last thing left, I am going to reset afterwards i just want no NEED to see what happens!"

"you don't get it once you beat me you'll have LOVE 20 all you'll want to do after is destroy this universe and never return and you'll have the power to," he pleaded "that's what i was fighting against I know that if you were still in control you would reset but you WON'T, so just PLEASE RESET!"

I relized what he was saying and that it was true so I tried to reset but suddenly, I wasnt in control any more, "oh no you don't" I heard someone speak in my head "I'm Character and this is my body now,"

* * *

 **this is the end of this chapter see you in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**frisks POV**

* * *

Luckily Sans seemed to see the change of expression, from regret to malice, and he absorbed the human souls just as chara hit SAVE instead of RESET saving the game with six soul sans. I had to admit it was clever they made it so they didn't have to fight pre souls sans giving them longer to last then I realized something terrible, I was _looking_ at chara do these things, they had kicked me out of my own body.

"hey kid why did you do that?" Sans asked "you looked like you were gonna reset," and then my- no _Chara's_ body's form started flickering between me and a human with a green shirt and a big smile.

At that moment Sans seemed to realize what had happened "oh you're not the same person, the other person showed some kind of reluctance to killing, some people they waited before they killed them I could _feel_ that somewhere inside that there was a good person," he declared "and you?" his eyes went black "I feel a soulless void of hatred and LOVE, it's not them who should be burning, it's you!"

He began with the incredible attack he did last time but somehow Chara avoided most of them when they slashed at Sans and in one fluid motion he sidestepped at lightning speeds and brought his arm down on the knife sending it flying across the room. "With the power of these human souls the power I use to teleport has increased to a point where I can sense other universes and even communicate with them," He stated intensely and his eye sockets went empty "Maybe even open up a portal to them" he went on to send another barrage of bones at chara, who effortlessly dodged them.

Chara attempted to stab sans but it just phased through "kid I can shift between different planes of existence, in other words I'm practically intangible," he explained "I already contacted other universes in some of the timelines sanses are willing to give up part of their soul, from all the separate timelines in that AU I'll get a full soul, and I'll use the human souls to absorb them."

I could see a look of fear and desperation in Chara's eyes as they were momentarily stunned and got hit, then they shook it off and dodged, "I'll claim them next round if you don't wanna see it give up." Sans said then tuned to no one "you too (insert player name here)"

With a hand gesture sans turned the entire feild blue then orange started expanding inward from the edge followed by blue and bones flew across every once in a while. Once that part was over sans started throwing Chara around while shooting Gaster blasters at them "here goes nothing," sans said and gestured with his hand.

With a deafening ripping sound wormholes started opening up and white hearts started shooting out and swirling around Sans and he room went white. When I could see a gain Sans was in cases in a rainbow aura with his eye burning gold and white.

 _AU Sans blocks the way._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating this I've been kind of busy and this is a short chapter but it's better than nothing. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Frisk's POV**

"Heh heh," Sans chucked "you look shocked... listen if you want to destroy this universe along with all the others, your gonna have to go through me first, because right now, I'm the guardian of the universe."

Regardless to say, for the first time in any universe Chara took a step backwards. "Heh, well I can see you're learning your lesson, and don't even try to reset, you can't," Sans continued, "you see I AM the embodiment of every Sans ever except for a handful, the power of all those souls gives me the power of several gods. I have the power over the timeline but I'm not resetting, Because if I do you'll just come back and the chances of me gaining all of this power again is zero, and besides once I defeat you I can bring this timeline back from the dead." He sent a barrage of bones towards Chara and once the either missed or made contact they fractured into five more bones and were launched in every direction.

"The entire multiverse is on my side, and whose on your side? There is one Sans that wants the destruction of the multiverse he should be here any second," Sans continued, then there was a staticky glitchy sound, "Hello Error."


End file.
